


Ёлка от «Скарпато»

by navia_tedeska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn, Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: Эта игра между ними длится довольно давно. Возможно, с того самого момента, как Баки решил - Стив Роджерс его лучший друг.Бруклин!тайм





	

Самой огромной и невероятной тайной, что Стив хранил для него, была вот эта: Баки шил. Любил шить и умел это делать. Как-то раз он перешил для Стива свой старый пиджак всего за вечер и сделал это так, что никто не опознал в нём его бывшую вещь. Это был вызов — не в первый и не в последний раз, когда Стив сказал что-то вроде: «Да ты шутишь. Ты, конечно, с иголкой и ниткой мастер, но тебе ни за что не справиться так быстро». И он закипал праведным духом противоречия — и делал. Справлялся. Вот как сейчас — заканчивал подбивать край левого рукава у пиджака для Стива, потому что сегодня у них важный вечер — большой вечер, вечер перед Рождеством, вечер Большого Семейного Ужина. И если у Баки на следующий вечер по-настоящему планировался большой ужин в кругу семьи, у Стива этой возможности уже несколько лет как не было. И хотя Барнсы всегда приглашали — Стив неизменно отказывался, и Баки знал, почему. Стив считал его семьёй — и Баки солжёт, если скажет, что сам считал иначе. Но шумные и крикливые Барнсы в полном своём составе — это не про Стива. О, тут нужен многолетний опыт игнорирования, чтобы выжить в этом окружении хотя бы полчаса. И у Стива его не было. Поэтому, когда в конце лета они прогуливались по Кони-Айленду, слушая песни еврейской общины и шум слабых океанских волн, а с другой стороны горел изысканными огнями из окон дорогущий итальянский ресторан «Скарпато», и Стив ни на что не надеясь, вздохнул: «Вот бы хоть раз в жизни попробовать их лингвини под соусом «Маскарпоне». Как думаешь, это хоть вполовину так вкусно, как пахнет на улице?» И Баки тогда почувствовал — лёгкий аппетитный аромат, который сложно было идентифицировать и также сложно не поддаться искушению втянуть носом поглубже. А ещё услышал, как в животе Стива низко и голодно забурчало. «Я, эм, не успел пообедать сегодня», — попытался отговориться Стив, когда Баки замер напротив ресторана, как вкопанный и нахмурил брови. Поговаривали, что в «Скарпато» часто захаживает мафия. Но Баки было плевать — его волновало то, что ужин в таком месте мог обойтись в его месячную зарплату в южных доках. Сейчас он просто не мог себе позволить раскошелиться — хоть, видит бог, хотел бы. «Я устрою нам рождественский ужин в «Скарпато»», — самоуверенно бросил он тогда, в уме трезво оценивая свои возможности и урезая не слишком необходимые траты — меньше выпивать в баре после смены, меньше заказывать дамочкам на танцах, меньше танцев, в конце концов. Зато какой подарок выйдет на Рождество — не загляденье ли? Стив только округлил глаза. Впрочем, быстро совладал с собой и ответил с напускным равнодушием: «Глупости. Нас туда даже на порог не пустят». Баки хмыкнул в ответ, чуть толкнул Стива плечом — и пошагал дальше: руки в карманах, подтяжки натянуты на груди и давят на мышцы, а под ними колотится сердце, приплясывая своё «тук-тук-тук-тук-тук». Он ему покажет «глупости». Не пустят, чего придумал. Чтобы его, Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, не пустили куда-то чёртовы итальяшки. И в этот самый момент в тот роковой день он споткнулся о деревянный настил и чуть не полетел в него же носом, если бы не Стив. Он подхватил его за руку и едва не повалился следом — хилый, субтильный, почти в половину его меньше во всех местах. Это было комично — наверняка. Пара очень милых дамочек прошла мимо них, посмеиваясь в ладони и пряча глаза. Баки тогда разозлился и выругался — хотя Стив ни в чём не провинился перед ним, даже наоборот. Но это было уже не важно: Баки всё решил. А когда Баки что-то решал — он выполнял это. Так обстояли дела.

Когда в квартире Стива наконец хлопнула дверь, Баки вздрогнул — за иглой и ниткой, за мелкими точными стежками время летело быстро. Его личный способ подумать и побыть наедине с собой. Именно поэтому шил он преимущественно у Стива и чаще всего для него, переделывая собственные ставшие малыми — но так и не пришедшиеся другу впору — вещи. В его квартире было тихо и светло. Даже если Стив не работал или болел — он сам был тихим, и дела его были такими же. Скрип карандаша по бумаге, или чтение, или тихий бубнёж радио, когда Стив сидел в старом мамином кресле и делал вид, что слушал — а на самом деле смотрел на руки Баки, словно тот был Прометеем, лично для него принёсшим огонь с неба. А Баки шил — дома у Стива было хорошо. Тихо и спокойно: никто не голосил, и не отвлекали сёстры с матерью. А ещё тут был Стив, и этого вполне хватало, чтобы не чувствовать себя в гостях.

Он вытянул нитку и откусил её у самой ткани клыком. Пиджак был готов к торжественному выгуливанию его в ресторан. Стив наконец разделся и зашёл из холла в комнату — почему-то спиной и очень аккуратно. Баки почувствовал, как его бровь изгибается: Стив держал в руках весьма ободранный еловый веник.

— Это ты в Гринвуде* надрал? — спросил он негромко, но Стив всё равно подпрыгнул и в прыжке развернулся к нему лицом. — Начал таскать с работы домой?

— Чёрт, Баки, как же ты меня напугал! — зашипел на него Стив, и, совершенно неаккуратно кинув еловые лапы в угол, отправился в сторону туалета, явно чтобы хорошенько помыть руки. Оттуда Баки разобрал сквозь шум воды: — Выглядят неаппетитно, да? Но лучше, чем ничего. Максимум, что я могу себе позволить в этом году. Да и игрушек у меня не много. А Рождество без ёлки — какое это Рождество?

— Ты серьёзно осквернил Гринвудское кладбище? — не веря своим ушам, спросил Баки.

— Всего-то по нижней ветке от трёх разных деревьев! — пылая возмущением — а точнее, смущением и красными ушами — возразил Стив, возвращаясь в единственную комнату. — Я выбирал самые… никто и не заметит.

— Оно и понятно. Посмотри — твой веник уже почти осыпался. А ещё даже не Рождество.

Стив едва слышно взвыл — он всегда любил сдерживать себя, в то время как Баки знал наверняка — лучше немного поорать и успокоиться, чем постоянно держать всё в себе. Потом Стив закрыл лицо руками и упал на кровать — под его тощим телом она безжалостно заскрипела.

— Ты не представляешь, какого страха я натерпелся, пока ломал их. Кое-как себя уговорил… Вокруг темно, надгробия эти. Думал, лучше будет, чем ничего.

— Что угодно лучше, чем это, — заметил Баки, втыкая нитку в иголку и убирая её в коробку с другими нитками и набором игл, неровными мотками лент и баночкой с пуговицами — его маленькое тайное счастье. Стива хотелось обнять и утешить, а ещё сказать, что он смельчак и он же глупец — но Баки ничего этого не сделал. Давно перестал: с тех пор, как они неожиданно повзрослели, когда им пришлось повзрослеть — Стив лишился матери, а Баки не придумал ничего лучше, чем бросить учёбу, найти работу и просто остаться рядом.

— О, мистер умник, — Стив приподнялся на локтях, выглядя каким-то особенно бледным и измученным от пережитых мук совести, но глаза светились тем самым Вызовом, от которого Баки не мог отказаться, — давай, предложи идею получше?

Баки задумался. Лишних денег на настоящую ёлку у него сейчас тоже не было. Всё, что он скопил за долгие месяцы воздержания от лишних трат должно было уйти сегодня до цента на их Большой Рождественский Ужин. Он не знал, что придумать, поэтому решил сблефовать — с парнями в доках порой работало:

— У нас будет лучшая ёлка и совершенно бесплатно.

— Откуда, интересно знать? — изогнул бровь Стив. Он не выглядел удивлённым. Скорее, просто не верил. — Баки, — вздохнул он и снова упал на кровать. — Тебе не надоело играть в эту игру? Нам давно не десять. И даже не четырнадцать.

Баки тихо, тепло усмехнулся.

— Что было плохого, когда нам было четырнадцать? Ты, Роджерс, кажется, был даже посмелее.

— Подурнее, — поправил его Стив с кровати, и Баки рассмеялся. — Был дурным на всю голову.

Баки снова не знал, что ответить. Что ему порой не хватает их детских выходок? Что он скучает по их глупым спорам и перепалкам? Когда их окатывали из ведра водой в наказание, или когда долговязый парень-газетчик гнался за ними целых три квартала, когда Баки подговорил Стива выкрасть его сумку с газетами — просто сказав, что такой доходяга как Стив её даже не поднимет, а потому газетчиком работать не может. Как бы не так — поднял и дал дёру так, что Баки едва догнал, что уж говорить о долговязом парне. А как тот перепугался. Они, конечно, оставили его сумку и убежали — но Баки до сих пор помнил тот день. Он сидел в комнате Стива и раскуривал противную едко дымящуюся медицинскую сигарету, а Стив пережидал острый приступ астмы. Сейчас они стали старше, намного старше. Баки горбатился в доках и порой даже благодарил свою работу за развитую рельефную мускулатуру и широкие плечи: дамочки на танцах ему прохода не давали. Стиву посчастливилось устроиться ретушёром при погребальной конторе в Гринвуде — он придавал мертвым телам прощальный лоск, и хотя не слишком любил находиться в угрюмой атмосфере среди гробов и надгробий, работал с душой и усердием. Ни одного нарекания за несколько лет, и достаточно свободного времени, чтобы рисовать то, что он хотел на самом деле. К примеру, осень в Гринвуде была чем-то совершенно потрясающим: ярко-красные клёны, жёлтые липы и тёмно-зелёные ели даже Баки заставляли замереть на несколько мгновений и признать благословенную красоту этого места.

Да, они стали старше и даже немного отдалились — но эта «игра», как называл её Баки про себя, сближала. Была тем, что работало с ними и в десять, и в четырнадцать, и в двадцать три. Они велись на дружеские подначки — и было в этом нечто очень личное, только для них двоих: видеть ловушку и идти в неё с улыбкой и уверенностью, что запросто выпутаешься. Даже если пока не знаешь, как.

— Мне никогда не надоест, Стив, — ответил он невпопад и встал со старого и до сих пор называемого «маминым» кресла под торшером. Встряхнул в руках перешитый под другие размеры пиджак и позвал: — Вставай, примерь. Должен хорошо сесть. И пора собираться. Я заказал столик на восемь.

— Мы правда идём к Скарпато? — словно до сих пор не веря, спросил Стив. Он поднялся на ноги и привычно встал спиной перед Баки, позволяя тому помочь с пиджаком.

— Мы идём. И мы будем выглядеть получше Нью-Йоркской мафии, обещаю. Может, даже с дамами познакомимся?

— О, Иисусе, — театрально закатил Стив, но пиджак застегнул и покрутился, рассматривая себя как мог в отсутствие большого зеркала. — Рассказал бы сразу об истинных планах на вечер. Ну, как?

Баки не сразу понял, к чему вопрос. Тёмно-серый пиджак от костюма, в котором Баки пришёл на церемонию посвящения в колледж, Стиву очень шёл и сидел, как литой. Пожалуй, Роджерс на самом деле не осознавал, что мог быть вполне себе привлекательным. Большие глаза и высокий лоб, крупные нос и губы, длинные пальцы — нормальной девушке с головой это о многом должно было сказать. Но они не видели его, когда Баки вытаскивал Стива на двойные свидания. Глупые, не видели в упор. Впрочем, их тоже можно было понять: дерзкий, смелый до отчаяния и очень начитанный Стив рядом с дамами превращался в смущённого и очень неловкого, неуклюжего в жестах и словах парня. И как бы Баки не бился с ним над тем, как и что нужно делать — у Стива ничего не получалось. Словно он рыбу пытался научить жить на суше. И даже тогда Баки не успокоился совсем. Отчасти потому, что наблюдать за краснеющим и бледнеющим вдруг в компании девушек Стивом было совершенно потрясающе. Баки знал, что он говнюк немного — да и кто бы на его месте нет, пускай кинет камень. Ведь это Стив, встающий на защиту избиваемого в переулке чёрного и рвущий обидчиков чуть не зубами — и он же едва не падает в обморок, когда дамочка тянет его на танцпол во время горячего джиттербага. Баки не мог отказать себе в удовольствии — наклонялся к своей партнёрше и, перехватывая паникующий взгляд Стива, шептал ей на ухо, даже не пытаясь услышать робкое «нет, нет, ни за что… ай!» — и он уже крутил её вокруг себя, лёгкую и удивлённую, крепко держа руками за талию и перехватывая тело над головой, делая поддержку — и вот она уже не боится, а чувствует гордость и превосходство от того, какой потрясающий у неё партнёр. Стив видел — да что там, весь танцпол видел. Баки знали и звали на танцы, он заряжал их своим присутствием. Но он никогда не смог бы сказать, зачем вытаскивал с собой Стива. Да, наблюдать за ним, так резко и по волшебству меняющимся, было сплошным низменным удовольствием. Как и видеть после, вечером, обратное превращение. Да, в обществе Стива легковесные двойные свидания словно наполнялись смыслом и возможностью поговорить о чём-то интересном, пока девушки ходили «припудрить носики». Да, Стив сам стал всё чаще и чаще отказываться — и Баки знал, почему. Знал, что это ударяет по его самолюбию. Но почему-то всё равно не прекращал попыток. Это тоже было игрой — вот только в неё Стив совершенно точно играть не любил.

Они добирались до Кони Айленда пешком, благо, минусовая температура ночи вернулась в плюс, и все те кучи внезапного рождественского снега, пухлыми белыми сугробами лежащие на газонах, уже начали оседать и подтаивать. Было не холодно, но до того свежо и празднично на душе, что каждый вдох оставался на языке лёгкой коричной сладостью.

Стив то и дело поправлял длинное драповое пальто, что Баки позаимствовал у парня-итальянца-коротышки в доках, и придерживал рукой шляпу, кутаясь в белый франтоватый шарф. Они выглядели как два молодых мафиози — и Баки так нравилась эта мысль, что он начинал бездумно улыбаться, щурясь редкому свету автомобильных фар.

В «Скарпато» их встретил представительный пожилой итальянец-распорядитель, назвал Баки «синьор Барнс», вызвав этим приступ задушенного смеха у Стива, и очень вежливо и без вопросов проводил к столику у окна. По всему помещению ресторана стояли богато украшенные Рождественские ели, и в воздухе витал неповторимый праздничный хвойный запах. Каждая выглядела на миллион долларов: свежая, зелёная, пушистая и с Баки ростом, в россыпи золотых и пурпурных шаров, мелких бус и серпантина. Они были прекрасны — и в голове у Баки медленно созрел злодейский план. Проблема была только в том, что осуществить без Стива его было невозможно. Жаль, что сюрприза не выйдет. Зато всегда можно разделить вину на двоих.

Стив удивил его, заказав к собственной пасте с «Маскарпоне» и к лазанье Баки бутылку дорогущего полусухого вина: «А ты думал, что я позволю тебе присвоить все лавры? Я тоже без дела не сидел». Он сказал это, гордо выпячивая вперёд свой маленький упрямый подбородок. Это точно — вино своей стоимостью почти перекрывало общий счёт. Баки в дорогих винах вообще не понимал и всегда считал их блажью; был уверен, что люди пьют для того, чтобы опьянеть. И что берёт его только виски или что похуже. Но неожиданно вино — Баки мужественно не стал думать о том, сколько бутылок виски мог бы купить за эти же деньги — оказалось вкусным, терпким и чуть вяжущим, оставляя странное черносливовое послевкусие на корне языка при каждом глотке. Глаза Стива от него становились какими-то влажными и блестящими, и Баки мог предположить — с его собственными дела обстояли не лучше. В голове появился приятный ровный шум, внизу живота, пальцах ног и затылке ощутимо потеплело. Когда Стив с тоскливым вздохом закончил со своей пастой и отложил приборы на белоснежную салфетку рядом, Баки, не дожидаясь официанта, сам разлил остатки вина: большую часть себе и только пару глотков Стиву.

— Какого чёрта? — начал было тот, но Баки только приложил палец к губам, хитро подмигнул и, смазано коснувшись бокала Стива, почти залпом выпил из своего бокала. Вскинул руку, чтобы принесли счёт. — И что это было? — Стив нахмурил бровь, от чего свет свечи на столе и тени сделали его ресницы нереально длинными.

Оставив в поднесённой книжечке из чёрной кожи купюры вместе с долей Стива, Баки поднялся, неторопливо оделся и, покачиваясь, направился к выходу. Проходя мимо, наклонился и прошептал в ухо:

— Подыграй мне.

И вдруг схватился за живот и закачался, словно едва мог устоять на месте.

— Ох, кажется, меня сейчас… — и он резко закрыл рот ладонью, сдерживая рвотный позыв.

К ним заспешили люди. Посетителей в зале было немного, но пьяного дебоша в таком ресторане как «Скарпато» не могли допустить. На них и так уже оглядывались. Баки подумал, что красные уши Стива — уже неплохая награда за этот глупый спектакль.

— Что происходит, синьоры? — с плохо скрываемой тревогой и акцентом спросил тот самый итальянец, что встречал их у входа.

— О, эм, кажется… — Стив замялся, а Баки снова качнулся и вдруг обхватил его за плечи, надеясь выглядеть совершенно пьяным. — Простите, но кажется, мой друг набрался. Вы не поможете мне…

— Эй, руки прочь! — пьяно возмутился Баки, взмахивая руками и чуть не заваливаясь на спину, на соседний столик. Он даже умудрился подпалить край белого шарфа, и его тушили в четыре руки, сбивая пламя полотенцами.

— Надо его как-то…

И Стив с помощью двух помощников принялся двигать Баки, который вёл себя как можно более раскованно и качался из стороны в сторону, к выходу. И уже у самых стеклянных дверей Баки всё же вырвался из хвата, сделал шутливый поклон, кое-как закинул за плечо длинный конец белого шарфа и… упал прямо в огромную Рождественскую ёлку. Та, не выдерживая его вес, накренилась и начала заваливаться в сторону витрины: леди ахнули и прижали руки к губам и декольте, джентльмены привстали со своих кресел. Баки, блаженно и пьяно улыбаясь, обнял ёлку покрепче и со звоном, треском и скрежетом рухнул в этих объятиях на пол.

Стив закрыл лицо рукой, неудержимо краснея.

— П-простите. Обычно он никогда… Мне так жаль… Сколько мы должны за…

Тут Баки пошевелился, и его стали поднимать в четыре руки — но он вздрогнул и зажал рот ладонью, имитируя новый рвотный позыв. Его тут же отпустили и отступили на шаг, а Стив наоборот поднырнул под его руку и из последних сил выволок на улицу. Шляпа на его голове съехала набок, шляпу Баки он держал в руке вместе с половиной веса ее хозяина. Оглядываться на ресторан и лица людей в нём, наверняка смотревших им в спину, не хотелось.

— Надеюсь, они не пришлют за нами мафию, — прошипел Стив. Он был зол. О, как он был зол! Баки чувствовал эти густые волны, исходящие от него. И навалился сильнее, пьяно простонав. Стив был костлявым, неожиданно сильным и очень упрямым. И порой было здорово растрясти в нём эти качества. Конечно, он не мог вот так на глазах у всех прогуливающихся по Кони-Айленду в преддверии Рождества скинуть с себя перебравшего друга и оставить его одного на деревянном настиле. — Да кончай ты уже придуриваться!

Они завернули за угол. Баки понял, что больше не в силах держаться — и затрясся от тщательно упрятываемого смеха. Стив остановился, словно кто дёрнул его за вожжи. Баки схватил его за руку — и они побежали. Стива приходилось тянуть за собой, но вскоре он понял, что намного лучше переставлять ноги, чем встретить носом чавкающую жижу из талого снега под ботинками.

Они бежали и бежали, Баки перестал узнавать улицу, зная только, что направлялся куда-то в сторону Брайтон-бич. Он снова повернул — и вдруг они выбежали на небольшую площадь с католическим костёлом посередине. И огромному сугробу рядом с ним. Недолго думая, Баки свалился в сугроб, дёргая Стива вниз к себе. 

Они оба упали в снег и лежали, тяжело дыша; и смотрели в чёрное небо с искрами частых мигающих звёзд. Из тишины вокруг и их сорванного дыхания вдруг пошёл снег — он падал с неба, но Баки почему-то казалось, что он образовался сразу вокруг них — и окутал дымкой, сел на лицо, тут же тая. Крупный, пушистый и тяжёлый от тепла и влаги.

— Ненавижу тебя, — сказал Стив небу почти без выражения.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, дружище.

Они помолчали, прислушиваясь к тишине, в которой слетали с неба снежинки.

— Может, объяснишься? — предложил Стив.

— Я добывал нам ёлку.

Стив вздохнул как-то по особенному — так, что было ясно: вопросов больше задавать не будет. Потому что бесполезно. Баки улыбнулся. Никто не понимал его лучше, чем Стив. Наверное, и он Стива понимал лучше кого бы то ни было. Сравнивать их дружбу ему было не с чем — да и не хотелось. Баки почувствовал, как по лопаткам и пояснице начинает ползти холод — и понял, что пора вставать.

— Как думаешь? — неожиданно тихо и как-то растерянно прозвучал голос Стива. — За нами правда присматривает кто-то сверху?

Баки приподнялся на локте, разглядывая Стива. Тот смотрел в тёмное небо, а казалось, словно в бездну. Он вздохнул и тоже посмотрел на небо и белый тяжёлый рой, появляющийся словно ниоткуда и падающий на их лица, тающий на коже. Они оба были протестантами, и оба все детство и юность каждое утро воскресенья спешили с семьёй к мессе. Они оба знали, что нужно молиться перед едой — и нужно слушать воскресную проповедь. Но Баки больше нравилось играть в гляделки со старшей дочерью их соседа, строгого мистера Финча. А Стив, кажется, зарисовывал во время мессы прихожан. Вера явно была не тем, чем они интересовались, и став старше и вырвавшись из-под родительского крыла, поняли, что ни один из них не стремится на воскресную мессу. Но Баки исправно помогал Стиву в организации благотворительных обедов, когда была такая возможность у небольшого прихода рядом с их домами в Ред Хуке. Баки терпеть не мог мыть посуду — но мыл эту нескончаемую гору после, считая работой над собой и небольшими шажками к смирению. Стив в это время помогал с уборкой внутри. Баки снова не знал, что ответить ему. Небо казалось тёмным и безучастным. Он посмотрел на Стива и увидел, как на его тонкую, смешную шею село пушистое скопление снежинок; растаяло и, превратившись в пухлую каплю на кадыке, стекло вниз. Баки нахмурился, потянулся рукой — и плотно запахнул ворот его пальто.

— Не знаю, кто там присматривает или нет. Но если да, — и Баки поднял голову к небу и закричал: — То делайте это получше, эй, вы, там! За тобой глаз да глаз нужен, — закончил он тише, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая руку Стиву. — Вставай. Пока воспаления не заработал.

Стив посмотрел скептически, но руку принял.

— Кто бы говорил.

Они отряхнулись как следует и пошли обратно к «Скарпато», закладывая большой крюк.

Расчёт Баки оправдался. На заднем хозяйственном дворике ресторана лежала возле мусорных баков огромная, чуть поломанная ёлка. С неё даже не сняли все бусы — и те, запутавшись в ветвях как обрывки золотого колье, блестели в скудном свете светильника над дверью.

Стив остановился, не веря своим глазам.

— Наша ёлка, — сказал Баки, пальцем поднимая передний край шляпы. — Красавица, правда? И поломана совсем немного. Но для «Скарпато» конечно уже не годится.

— Ну ты и…

— Гений?

Стив фыркнул. И тут же нахмурился.

— И как мы её до дома донесём? Она же здоровая, с твой рост! И ставить где… Чёрт, да она половину комнаты займёт! Не мог поменьше выбрать?

Баки хлопнул его по спине и тут же пожал плечами, привычно пряча руки в карманы пальто.

— Понятия не имею, Стив. Что-нибудь придумаем. Первый раз, что ли?

Стив вздохнул.

— В том-то и дело, что не первый.

И не последний. У Баки во внутреннем кармане лежало письменное приглашение на учения в военно-тренировочный лагерь «Лихай». До штатов страшная европейская война ещё не докатилась, но весь мир замер в ощутимом напряжённом ожидании. Стив так мечтал попасть туда — желательно, чтобы в самую мясорубку. В то же формирование, в котором когда-то служил его отец. Громко и эмоционально говорил об этом, а Баки его идеи бесили страшно. И тогда Стив сказал однажды: «Тебе-то о чём волноваться? Ты точно не пойдёшь на фронт. Иначе кто будет по танцплощадкам дамочек крутить?» Это был вызов — дрянной, кинутый сгоряча, но который Баки не мог игнорировать. Конечно, он ни в чём не винил Стива — новый опыт всегда интересен тем, что он новый. А умения, полученные бесплатно, вообще считал невиданным подарком судьбы. Да и работа в доках ему давно поднадоела — а войной в Америке даже не пахло. Он не особенно рисковал, предполагая, как вытянется в удивлении лицо Стива. Сотни парней проходили учения и возвращались домой в новенькой красивой форме и при нашивках — чем он хуже? Поэтому он не жалел ни о чём — а лишь радостно предвкушал. И не раскрывал своей тайны Стиву — ведь пока не о чем было говорить.

Они подошли к ёлке, и Баки взялся за низ ствола, а Стив — за макушку. Подняли оказавшееся ощутимо тяжёлым дерево и понесли, не оглядываясь и не ожидая окрика, к ближайшей автомобильной дороге, чтобы поймать такси. Вдруг кто-то солгласится и возьмёт их вместе с елью? Снег всё продолжал падать, оседая на полях фетровых шляп, плечах и зелёных пушистых лапах. Баки улыбался.

— Вот видишь, ты всегда что-нибудь придумаешь, — сказал он Стиву в спину. — Я верю в тебя.

Стив обернулся, посмотрел в глаза и, криво улыбнувшись, фыркнул.

Для Баки это было лучшим ответом.


End file.
